


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XVIII

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Erotic Lactation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, lot's of it you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Yura pleasuring his daddy in front of the camera.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XVIII

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I have no excuse other than being lazy. :/  
> I hope you enjoy. <3

Yuri was standing in front of the kitchen counter wearing only one of Otabek's old shirts. He was now 7 months pregnant and none of his clothes fitted him anymore. He stroked his baby bump gently and smiled. He needed new clothes but all the pregnancy clothes he had found seemed to suck.  
  
Just then, Otabek opened the door and hastily walked beside Yuri.  
  
The blond smiled widely. "Hey, Beka. I'm making carrot cake. It seems easy."  
  
Otabek didn't comment. "Is that my T-shirt?" He said instead, burying his face in Yuri's neck and breathing in his scent.  
  
"Yeah, my c-" Yuri began saying but Otabek placed his hand over his mouth to shut him up.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Otabek ordered. "Don't say a word."  
  
Yuri tried to speak but Otabek's hand was blocking his mouth.  
  
"You're so scandalous, little kitty. Have you got no shame?" The Kazakh continued. "Watching you dressed in my clothes and swollen with my seed is torturous." Otabek cupped Yuri's ass with his strong hand squizzed it, making Yuri whimper. "I should teach you a lesson. I should make you suffer the same way you make me suffer."  
  
He let his hand wander down Yuri's ass and slipt one finger inside Yuri's already wet hole, while he let his other hand fall on Yuri's neck and wrapping his fingers around it. "I wanna hear you, little kitty."  
  
"B-Beka, wh-what are you doing?" Yuri said trembling.  
  
"I'm going to tear you apart. I'll make sure you won't be able to stand after I am done with you." Otabek said, smirking and let a second finger enter Yuri's hole and began rubbing him mercilessly.  
  
Yuri moaned and bit his lips. "W-we didn't talk about this."  
  
"Don't you trust me, kitten?" Otabek asked while pushing his fingers deeper into Yuri's inviting hole.  
  
Yuri jerked, trying to feel more of Beka's hands, little moans escaping his mouth. "I do. I do trust you." He said panting hard.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Yuri shook his head. "No, no daddy. Please don't stop."  
  
Otabek let out a malicious laughter. "So weak already, my Yura." Otabek pushed a third finger inside Yuri, rubbing his sensitive spot meticulously. "Slutty little kitty."  
  
Yuri was trembling and moaning, holding onto the kitchen counter and feeling Otabek's fingers very deep inside of him. "Beka!"  
  
"Do you like this, kitten?"  
  
Yuri nodded. "M-more..." He panted. "Beka, your cock. I need-"  
  
Otabek chuckled again. "Nah, little kitty, you misbehaved. You don't deserve daddy's cock."  
  
Yuri shook his head. "N-no. Beka, please." He whined.  
  
Otabek placed his hand over Yuri's mouth again. "Shut up! You don't get to decide what I give you. Do you understand?"  
  
At that Yuri moaned and nodded.  
  
Otabek kept rubbing Yuri's sensitive spot while thrusting his fingers in and out of him while Yuri was sobbing, feeling Beka's fingers inside him, messing up with the spot the Kazakh knew it made Yuri weak.   
  
Just then, Otabek pulled his fingers out and turned Yuri around to face him. Yuri's face was crimson red and he was breathing hard already. Otabek took a step back. "Take off your clothes." He said coldly.  
  
Yuri took off Otabek's T-shirt and his underwear and held them in his hands.  
  
"Throw them on the floor." Otabek commanded and Yuri obeyed without hesitation, letting the clothes fall on the floor next to his feet.  
  
Now Yuri was standing entirely naked in front of the alpha with his swollen tummy and breasts and his face flashed. "B-Beka." He murmured, uncertain of what's coming next.  
  
The Kazakh took a step forward, his gaze fixed on Yuri's tummy. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Yuri's neck, sucking softly and making the blond shiver.  
  
Yuri clutched Otabek's arms tightly, trying to  hold himself still, shivering softly because of the sensation of Otabek's tongue and teeth on his neck.  
  
Otabek pulled away from Yuri's neck, eyeing him with a grin on his face. "Yura, what do you want?"  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "Finish what you started maybe?"  
  
Otabek chuckled. "I won't go easy on you though."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked.

"I won't hurt you but you might not like what I have in mind, kitten." Otabek warned, licking his lips.  
  
"That's exactly why I like you, Beka. Shut up and fuck me." Yuri pulled him into a hard kiss, crashing their lips together and shoving his tongue inside. Yuri pulled away from the kiss. "Come on, daddy. Show me what you've got."  
  
"Kitten." Otabek moaned and went back attacking his neck with his tongue and teeth while he pushed his three fingers once more inside of Yuri. The blond moaned and thrusted his hips, trying feel Otabek's fingers deeper. The Kazakh stopped biting Yuri's neck and began planting small kisses on it while slowly moving further down to Yuri's breasts that had grown bigger and the aerolas had turned into a darker shade of pink.  
  
Otabek ran his thumb over the sensitive nipple and with his strong hand, he squeezed hard, making Yuri yelp. "I want to taste you, kitten." He whispered into Yuri's ear, as he was rubbing Yuri's hole mercilessly with his other hand. "I want to taste that milk of yours. You are like this thanks to my seed after all. I have claimed you and I have made you mine. You are mine, kitten."  
  
Yuri nodded, unable to speak as he was trembling, feeling his orgasm approaching.  
  
"It's my right as your daddy to taste you, kitten. Do you disagree?"  
  
"N-no." Yuri moaned. "Taste me, daddy. Drink my milk. Please, claim me once more. Please, daddy. I need you." Yuri sobbed, trying to pull Otabek closer to him.  
  
The Kazakh growled and quickly pulled Yuri's nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking the milk, making Yuri cry out. Otabek moved on to the other breast while still fingering Yuri.  
  
Yuri's body shook and his head fell back. "B-beka, I'm cumming. I can't-"  
  
Otabek immediately pulled his fingers out of Yuri, who thrusted his hips trying to keep the fingers inside him a little longer. "Not yet." He said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, eyeing Otabek with anger.  
  
Otabek chuckled, pushing some of Yuri's hair behind his ear. "I want to taste you. To fully taste you." He replied and crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside of Yuri allowing him to taste his own milk. Yuri moaned into the kiss and Otabek pulled away. "Do you like your taste, kitten?"  
  
Yuri nodded. "Daddy..." He moaned.   
  
"What is it, kitten?"  
  
"M-make me cum. Please, daddy. I was so close." Yuri felt his eyes watering. "Please."  
  
"How do you want to cum, kitten?" Otabek asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Anyway you want, daddy. I'm happy with anything you give me. Please, daddy."  
  
Otabek smirked. "Turn around." He commanded.  
  
Yuri obeyed immediately, turning around and arching his back, giving Otabek a better access to it.  
  
Otabek fell on his knees, bringing Yuri's ass on his face. He ran his tongue around Yuri's rim, feeling the blond shiver above him and slowly pushed his tongue inside Yuri, licking and massaging the blond's walls.  
  
Yuri let out soft moans until Beka's tongue was pushed further inside, hitting his sweet spot. "B-Beka, right there." He moaned and placed his palm on Otabek's head trying to push him deeper. "I can't. I'm gonna cum, daddy. Your tongue is so hot and so deep." He whimpered while feeling the vibrations of Otabek's moans into his ass, which were making him shiver.  
  
Just then, Otabek placed his hand over Yuri's neglected hard cock and began stroking it fastly. Yuri cried out and moaned loudly. "Beka, i'm cumming." He said through the moans, letting his head fall back and cumming hard on the kitchen counter.  
  
Otabek rose on his feet, while Yuri was trying to catch his breath. "Fuck, Beka. Look at the mess I made. There goes my carrot cake." Yuri said with a wide grin on his face. "I need to clean that."  
  
Otabek turned him around and wrapped his hand around Yuri's neck. "Who said I am done with you, kitten?"  
  
Yuri's eyes widened in shock and that made Otabek laugh. "You seriously thought that I only wanted to eat your ass, kitten? No, no, no. Daddy has more plans for you tonight." Otabek pulled Yuri's hand and placed it over his erection. "Besides, you still haven't pleasured me." 

"What do I have to do, daddy?"  
  
"Come with me." Otabek said, taking Yuri's hand and leading him to their bedroom.  
  
Otabek sat on the edge of the bed, pulling  
Yuri to sit on his leg. On the bed, next to him there was his laptop. He turned it on and pulled it closer. "I found some old stuff, while I was going through my photos and videos and I want to show them to you."   He said and clicked on an envelop.  
  
Yuri flinched when he realised what was the  content of the envelop. It was photos and videos of them fucking, that they had recorded throughout their relationship. "Beka..." He said, feeling his face turn red.  
  
"Oh this one was our first one. Remember, kitten?" Otabek clicked on the video and immediately Yuri's moans and dirty words filled their bedroom. In the video, Yuri was on the floor on all fours, wearing black lace underwear while Otabek was pounding into him from behind, pulling his long blond hair.  
  
Yuri averted his gaze, feeling his face burning up.  
  
"Don't tell me you feel shame now? You never felt shame when we recorded this." Otabek said, moving on to the next video.  
  
"Fucking and watching myself getting fucked are two completely different things, Beka." Yuri replied still unable to look on the screen. This time the video was showing Yuri on his knees, sucking Otabek's cock. The Kazakh was holding the camera and he was moaning hard, while Yuri was sucking his cock eagerly, looking at the camera and grinning mischievously. "I love your cock, daddy. Am I sucking it well?" Yuri said, his piercing green eyes staring right into the camera and smiling widely, his hand holding Otabek's huge dark cock right next to his mouth.  
  
"God." Yuri whispered and covered his face with his hands because of the shame. "Beka, you're evil." He whispered still hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
"Why are you so ashamed, kitten? Do you think that what we do together is shameful?" Otabek whispered into his ear.  
  
Yuri shook his head. "No, daddy. I could never think that." He said timidly.  
  
"Then look." Otabek pulled Yuri's hands away from his face and forced him to look at the screen. In the video, Otabek was now cumming all over Yuri's face and the blond had his mouth wide open to swallow every drop of sperm that would land in his mouth.  
  
"Look how beautiful you are with cum all over your face, kitten. Do you think this is ugly?" Otabek asked, having wrapped his hand around Yuri's neck.  
  
"N-no, daddy. I love your cum. You know that."  
  
Otabek then clicked to the next video. This time the video was showing Yuri riding Beka on the back seat of their car with his hands handcuffed behind him. The room was filled with Yuri's voice calling Beka "Master" over an over again, begging for his master to slap him on the face. "Look how beautiful you look when you get fucked by my cock, kitten. Listen to your moans. They are beautiful." Otabek whispered into the blond's ear, making Yuri shiver. "Besides" he continued, letting his hand fall on Yuri's tummy, stroking it gently. "Like this we made our baby." He said, planting a kiss at the back of Yuri's neck. "There is no shame. It's just us." Otabek noticed that Yuri was breathing hard and let his hand slip down on the blond's cock that was already fully hard.  
  
Yuri felt the Kazakh's strong hand wrapping around his dick and let out a loud moan. "Daddy..."  
  
"You are such a hypocrite, little kitty." Otabek smirked while stroking Yuri's dick. "You pretend you're ashamed and yet your dick is hard. You thought you could fool me? I know what a dirty slutty kitten you are."  
  
"Daddy, it's because of you. You look so hot in those videos, so rough and your cock is so huge. It drives me crazy, daddy. " Shivering, Yuri let his head fall on Otabek's shoulder. "Tell me how to please you, daddy. I'll do anything you ask." He whispered.  
  
Otabek kissed him gently on the forehead. "I want to film you riding my cock while you're still heavy with my child and your breasts are filled with milk. I want to capture you like this. That would please me greatly. Will you do it, kitten?"  
  
Yuri nodded. "Yes, daddy."  
  
Otabek smirked. "Do you see that shelf? Our camera is on it. Go turn it on."

Yuri did and when he returned to Beka, he opened his legs wide and slowly lowered himself on his cock, leaving little whimpers as he felt himself opening up and stretching for the alpha's cock.  
  
Once he was fully seated, he leaned back, his back touching Beka's torso. "Hold me, daddy. Don't let me fall."  
  
Otabek placed his hands on Yuri's waist. "Don't worry about a thing, kitten. Go on. Put on a show for me."  
  
Yuri began moving his hips up and down, at first slowly and then with a quicker pace. His silent moans became more and more loud as he was feeling Otabek's cock hit his sensitive spot very deep inside of him. "Daddy, it's so big. It feels so good inside me, so hot." Yuri turned his face towards the camera and looked right into it. "Daddy's cock is pleasing me greatly. I love daddy so much." He said, licking his lips and smiling at the camera.  
  
Yuri's movements started becoming erratic and Otabek placed his hands on his hips, helping him to move better. "Come on, kitten. Go on. Show daddy what you've got. Don"t you want to please me?"  
  
"I do, daddy." Yuri took a deep breath and kept going. "I always want to please daddy because he is so rough to me and fucks me so well, turning me into his little slut, his personal fucktoy and I love it." Yuri moaned, his eyes still fixed on the camera while he was pounding on Otabek's cock. He ran his hands over his swollen tummy. "Daddy's seed made me like this. Daddy claimed me and made me his. Come on, daddy, give it to me. Fuck me hard."  
  
At that, Otabek thrusted his hips upwards to meet Yuri's and the blond cried out.. "You are such a dirty slut, little kitty. Never getting enough of my cock."  
  
"Yes, daddy... Never enough." Yuri moaned and trembled.  
  
Otabek wrapped both his hands around both of Yuri's breasts, squeezing his nipples hard while Yuri sobbed and soon milk started rolling down his body. "Look at you, little kitty, so fertile and only mine forever."  
  
"Daddy..." Was all Yuri could say, before his orgasm hit him hard and his entire body began spasming.  
  
Otabek came too deep inside of Yuri's warm hole. While Yuri was still calming down, he helped him lie on the bed and quickly cleaned the milk and the sperm of his body, after turning off the camera.  
  
Yuri was lying on the side, his head on the pillow and his hair damp and disheveled. Otabek lied on his side too, his face towards Yuri and pushed some of the blond's hair back before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Yura, how are you feeling, baby?"  
  
Yuri opened his eyes and smiled widely. "You're a fucking beast, Beka." He said, stroking his tummy.  
  
Otabek chuckled. "So that means you liked it? I was afraid you would kick my ass."  
  
At that Yuri, laughed. "I thought about it but then, I loved it." He pulled his hand off his tummy and with it he cupped Otabek's face. "But I probably look fat and gross on the video, like I swallowed a watermelon or something."  
  
Otabek let out a small laugh. "Oh trust me, Yura. You are still incredibly hot." Otabek placed his hands over Yuri's. "But you need new clothes, baby. You can't keep wearing mine. I don't have enough clothes for both of us."  
  
"I know but pregnancy clothes suck. I want to look cool and edgy like a rock star, not soft like a walking marshmallow."  
  
"Tomorrow it's Saturday. How about we go to the mall and try to find something for you and buy things for the baby?"  
  
"Sounds awesome." Yuri yawned. "But no pink, no flowers. Okay?"  
  
"Yep. We will only look for clothes that a rock star would wear." Otabek planted a gentle kiss on Yuri's cheek. "Get some sleep. I exhausted you." He said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuri frawned.  
  
"To clean the kitchen. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Yuri purred and closed his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

At the mall.  
"Yura, we said we will only buy the things we need and so far we bought clothes and toys for the baby. Toys he will play with in a year from now. " Otabek whined while pushing the cart down the corridor.  
  
"We got carried away but we bought the baby's crib. Stop complaining" Yuri said, walking right next to him, dressed once more in Beka's clothes entirely. "Look, Beka, the corridor with the maternity clothes. Let me show you the bullshit they are selling."  
  
Yuri dragged him to the preagnancy clothes and they began searching for clothes but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Damn, Yura, you were right. Those clothes look stupid."  
  
"I know. Look at this one." Yuri held up a pink shirt with a pig on it. "Who the fuck is gonna wear this? Only Katsudon."  
  
At that, Otabek froze.  
  
"Beka, what's wrong?" The blond asked concerned.  
  
"Fuck, Yura. We 're stupid. We are searching for clothes in the wrong place."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's go pay for our stuff and I'll show you."  
  
They paid for stuff and Otabek led Yuri to a different shop. Standing outside of it, Yuri looked concerned. "Beka, that's a clothing store for alpha males."  
  
"Exactly. This is were you will find bigger sized clothes that look cool at the same time. I mean, you already wear mine. You know you can look cool in them." Otabek said with one of those rare smile of his on his face.  
  
Yuri's face immediately lit up. "Beka, you're a genious. Let's go." He said and pulled Otabek by the hand.  
  
They entered the store and began searching for the coolest clothes possible. They soon found exactly what Yuri had in mind and the blond couldn't be happier and after buying everything Yuri needed they decided to have lunch in the restaurant.  
  
Once the food arrived, Yuri began devouring it and talking at the same time. "Beka, I'm going to be the coolest pregnant person in Saint-Petersburg. No, not Saint-Petersburg, Russia. Just wait until I take selfies for my Instagram." He said excitedly.  
  
"Yura, first swallow then talk."  Otabek said but Yuri paid him no mind and kept talking.  
  
"Just wait. Everyone will be talking about me." Just then, Otabek's phone rang. "Who is it?" Yuri asked.  
  
Otabek checked his phone. "JJ."  
  
"Is that asshole still alive?"  
  
Otabek waved at Yuri to keep quite and answered the phone and began discussing with JJ while Yuri was still devouring his food. "Yura, JJ says hi."  
  
"Tell him to eat shit." Yuri replied and took a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Yuri says hi too." Otabek said instead and kept talking with JJ over the phone. When he hang up, Yuri eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"To check how we're doing."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yura, JJ is very thoughtful."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes again. "Mercy, Beka. I'm gonna vomit all my food, if we keep talking about this asshole."  
  
Otabek chuckled. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else. I talked to my mum yesterday."  
  
Yuri's mood immediately seemed to change. "You did? How is she doing? How's her back?" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"She fine. She actually made an offer that I found awesome and I agreed to discuss it with you."  
  
Yuri's smile vanished. "What offer?"  
  
Otabek swallowed hard. "She suggested to come to Saint-Petersburg and look after you while I am gone for work until the baby comes."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" When Otabek shook his head, Yuri's face turned red in anger. "And where is she going to stay? We don't have room?"  
  
"I'll book a hotel for her. We can afford it." Otabek replied calmly.  
  
"So, you'll make a woman in her 50s with back problems fly all the way here and make her sleep in a hotel. What if the hotel bed isn't good?"  
  
"I'll make sure it's a good one. Come on, Yura, she offered herself."  
  
"Of course, she did. She is your mum. She's the sweetest person on the planet but that doesn't mean it's right to take advantage of her. Besides, I don't need any help." Yuri pouted.   
  
"How many times have you fallen, Yura?"  
  
"A few but it's normal. Pregnant people fall all the time." 

"It's still dangerous." Otabek replied, making Yuri cross his hands before himself and avert his gaze. "Yura, I know you can take care of yourself. You're strong but I'm not. Every time I leave you, I worry that i'll come home and find you and the baby hurt or dead." Otabek laid his hand on the table, inviting Yuri to take it but the blond just looked at it suspiciously and didn't move. "Yura, please. I can't describe how terrified I am, when I leave your side. Let my mum come here, baby, please. It will ease my mind. Besides, she told me she misses you a lot."  
  
Yuri took a deep breath. "I missed her too." He whispered sadly and placed his hand on top of Beka's. "Alright. Tell her to come but you'd better find a good hotel for her to stay."  
  
Otabek smiled widely. "Thank you, Yura. I'll call her right now but first you're going to give me a kiss." Otabek stood up and hovered over the table, bringing his face very close to Yuri's.  
  
"Beka, we're in public."  
  
Otabek grinned. "Plisetsky, you coward."  
  
"You're lucky I love you, asshole." Yuri said and pulled Beka down, crashing their lips together and kissing him hard. "Satisfied?" He asked, his face flashed.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Good. Go back to your seat and call your mum."  
  
Otabek sat back on his chair, still smiling. "Love you." He said, while Yuri went back to devouring his food. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Beka's mum is coming and she is going to be the sweetest... or at least, i'll try. 
> 
> Just two more volumes to go, guys.


End file.
